I'll Always Remember You
by Alexandrite11
Summary: Hei Oz, kau tahu? aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan kau akan selalu ada di sisiku juga. yaa, walaupun terkadang aku mengelaknya,tapi aku tahu kau juga tahu./read and review please?/author baru/


moshi-moshi mina-chan! #semangat45

ehehehe XD *ngapa nih orang?udah gila?*

tenang2 saya bukan orang gila tapi hanya pikirannya aja yang gila (?) dan hanya pernah masuk RSJ 3 kali kok (?)

ehm ehm #tessuara /ditendang

yaudah deh daripada dengerin saya yang emang notabene banyak omong binti cerewt, mending langsung baca fic gaje nan abal saya ini XD

/READERS:fiuuhh,darita-/

happy reading mina-san! #dibantai readers

-tewas-

Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki

Pairing : Oz Vessalius y Alice B-Rabitt

Author : Arisu Sashura Uchiha

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

A/N : AU ,Alur Gaje, ABAL BIN ANEH,Tapi nekat dipublish :)

.

.

.

I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan kecil seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna hitam kecoklatan terdengar dari arah lapangan basket,ia terpeleset dan jatuh tepat berada di bawah kanan _Ring_-mungkin ia bermaksud untuk _Lay Up. _Badannya yang mungil-kalau tidak ingin dibilang pendek-terduduk dengan posisi kedua tangan dibelakangnya.

"Sial! Auh..Bokongku," ringis gadis bermata _Violet _ ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan mendekatinya tatkala menjulurkan tangannya, tanda menawarkan pertolongan pada sang gadis yang masih terduduk di depannya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya,ingin melihat wajah orang itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang pendek,tubuhnya berbalut kaus putih polos berlengan panjang yang tertutupi dengan jaket bahan berwarna biru laut dipadukan dengan celana hitam pekat yang panjang membuatnya begitu sempurna mengingat betapa tampannya ia. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatian gadis ini adalah tatapan lembut dari pemuda itu yang bak batu _Emerald_ yang bening dan bekilauan.

"Oz.." hanya kata,ah bukan tapi nama itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"_Yeah_,Alice. Kau tak apa?Ayo cepat bangun!Jangan membuat Pangeran menunggu" kata pria yang diketahui bernama Oz itu dengan segaris senyum terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Ah, tak apa" balas Alice seraya menggapai tangan kekasihnya, Oz Vessalius.

"Dari jam berapa kau bermain basket disini?kau tidak kedinginan?"tanya Oz pada Alice yang sedang meminum air mineral dalam botol yang dibawanya.

"Umm..Dari jam tiga tadi dan kurasa aku tidak kedinginan"

Alice tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Oz. Ia memang tidak merasa dingin di sore ini walaupun sekarang adalah Bulan Maret, padahal Allice hanya memakai _T-Shirt_ putih bergambar Mickey Mouse yang sedang berpose _Peace_ dengan _Short Pants_ hijau tua. "kau ini," gumam os

Apakah kalian berpikir bahwa Alice memiliki kulit Badak,sehingga tidak merasakan dinginnya suhu udara di Bulan Maret? Hari ini, itu berarti kau berpikiran _Negative_-yah,mungkin hanya author bodoh ini saja yang berpikiran seperti ini-karena Alice tidak memiliki kulit tebal dan kasar seperti Badak,sebaliknya Alice memiliki kulit halus yang putih bersih dan ya, walaupun Alice pendek,ia memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Rambutnya juga indah dan halus. Dan jika sudah membicarakan hal ini,tentu saja kita takkan terlewatkan dengan mata _Violet_ indah cemerlang miliknya.

Kita kembali pada pertanyaan tadi. Jika kau tidak berpkiran seperti itu,itu berarti sangatlah bagus! mm..Kita sudah melenceng dari cerita _lho_~Ok,Back To Story~! *beginilah kalu authornya banyak omong,cerita jadi ngawur dan melenceng*

Mereka duduk diatas bangku panjang tanpa senderan berwarna putih kusam,mungkin karena terlalu tua yang berada di pinggir lapangan,memandangi awan jingga yang sangat damai mengantarkan kepergian _Sang_ Surya-Matahari.

"Seandainya,aku bisa bermain basket bersama lagi,pasti akan menyenangkan"kata Oz yang mengangkat kepalanya ke atas,melihat langit sore itu.

"Oz.."gumam Alice seperti berbisik pada dirinya tatkala menatap Oz sendu.

"Haha itu tidak mungkin terjadi ya?" Oz tertawa hambar seraya berdiri memunggungi Alice yang masih duduk.

Oz entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tiba-tiba Alice mencengkran ujung kaus Oz lalu menunduk.

"Jangan-"Alice menggantungkan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaus Oz,seakan hal itu dapat membantunya sedangkan Oz hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang ingin dikatakan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, kumohon.." ucap Alice dengan nada lirih dan air bening nan suci jatuh mengalir, membuat sungai kecil di pipi ranumnya. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya. Oz berbalik menghadap Alice dan secara otomatis tangan Alice pun lepas dri kausnya, tidak lupa menatapnya sendu.

"..kemana semangatmu sebulan yang lalu?" gadis itu berkata seraya mengangkat wajahnya, melihat _Emerald_ milik sang kekasih yang penuh dengan kesedihan yang samar-samar terlihat.

Oz bungkam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya_hanya menatapnya. "Aku selalu berdoa agar penyakitmu hilang.."

"…."

"..selalu tersenyum _hiks _agar kau juga ikut tersenyum.."

"….."

Oz tetap diam.

".._hiks _aku ingin melihatmu tertawa, seperti dulu.."Alice menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tak ingin memperlihatkan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Percuma saja tertawa kalau hanya untuk menutupi apa yang sedang terjadi" Oz berucap dengan datar. "Oz kumohon jangan menyerah! Aku yakin kau pasti akan sembuh!" balas Alice setengah berteriak dengan posisi yang masih menunduk.

Oz melangkahkan kakinya satu kali ke depan dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya yang terlihat sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya. "Alice.." ia membungkuk.

".._hiks hiks_.."

"..terima kasih, aku akan berusaha.."bisik Oz di telinga Alice, semakin mengeratka pelukannya seakan tak ingin melepaskan walau hanya sedetik saja.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai Oz melepasnya duluan. Begitu pula dengan Alice, ia sudah tidak menangis. Air matanya pun sudah mengering,walaupun masih ada butir-butir air kecil bertengger di ujung kelopak matanya."Sudah,jangan menangis. Ayo pulang." Oz mengusap air mata yang masih ada di ujung mata Alice dan menarik pergelangan tangan Alice untuk menggandengnya.

"Huh,bodoh!"cibir Alice dan ikut berjalan di samping Oz.

* * *

><p>A (TTUTT) S<p>

* * *

><p>Oz Vessalius, seorang pemuda berparas tampan,baik walau sering mengerjai temannya, pintar merayu wanita, ptra dari keluarga Vessalius yang sangat terkenal dan disegani di di Leveiyu.<p>

.

.

Juga pemuda yang mengidap penyakit kanker darah atau biasa di kenal dengan _Leukimia_ yang sudah berstadium 2.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**ACHI~**

FIIIUUUHHH.. akhirnya kelar juga :DDD

mohon bantuannya yaaa. saya bingung mau komentar apalagi tentang dulu ya KEEP or DELETE?

a/n;Di belahan utara bumi, musim dingin dimulai sekitar tanggal 21 Desember hingga 21 di fic ini ceritanya ada tanggal 22-23 maret.

Mohon dibantu denngan **REVIEW~~**


End file.
